Last Requests
by LadieLazarus
Summary: There's family business to take care of... Pryde/Wisdom


Title: Last Requests

Fandom: X-men

Pairing: Pryde/Wisdom (Romany, Kitty)

Rating: PG

Prompt: 024 Family

Summary: There's business to take care of.

A/N: A few things won't leave me alone.

Where did Kitty get the money for University of Chicago? Her tuition couldn't have all been paid by slinging cocktails.

Romany was possessed at the time of Pete's death. That's how I explain her cold demeanor towards Kitty. All affection is perfunctory. I understand it seems out of character for the Romany we met in the mini, but like I said, she's not herself.

The news had just set in, really. She'd been spending her days trying to put on the brave face and the whole 'Why should I care?' attitude, but really, Kitty Pryde was in real and honest pain.

She hadn't managed to fool everyone, though. Logan and Kurt had both noticed her facade, and Kurt had gone so far as to offer a shoulder to cry on, should the need arise, wet fur notwithstanding. Kitty had given him a watery smile in return, and she had almost taken him up on it several times.

But, after a couple of weeks, she'd managed to get herself almost back to normal, even though it was a normalcy achieved through a certain amount of denial. Kitty was not new to the idea of loss, by any means, and this form of denial was something she was very good at.

Therefore, when Scott came to tell her that a young woman was waiting for her in the library, the last person she ever expected to find there was Romany Wisdom.

She nearly cried at the sight of the young woman who sat, calm and collected as always, by the window. Romany was drinking a cup of tea, and reading something from one of the shelves. Thankfully, Kitty managed to compose herself by the time Romany looked up.

"Hello, Kitty." Romany stood, crossing the room to embrace Kitty. "How are you?"

"I'm... I'm okay." Kitty's automatic lie gave way under Romany's scrutiny. "I-- What on Earth are you doing here? I mean, it's wonderful to see you but..."

"I'm here on behalf of my brother's estate." Romany shrugged matter-of-factly. "There are some things that need taking care of."

"I'm sorry, Romany." Kitty suddenly felt badly. She hadn't even asked Romany how she was. "Are you doing all right?"

"I'm fine, really. Dad and I prepared ourselves for this eventuality when Pete chose the life he did." Roman shrugged, but her words were slightly hollow.

"How is your father?"

"Senile. On the bright side, half the time he thinks that Pete's still alive." It was the first time that his name had been mentioned and there was a brief silence in the room, like when someone breaks something very expensive. The girls took advantage of the uncomfortable silence to seat themselves in the plush armchairs.

"Oh. Well, I suppose that's good. What about his rent and expenses?"

"Oh, you're sweet." Romany smiled. "Don't worry. Pete took care of that."

"Good." Kitty nodded slightly. "Um, what matters of your brother's-- of _Pete's _estate bring you all the way to New York?"

"He left you some things." Romany shrugged again, reaching down and pulling an attache case onto the table that sat in between them. She opened it, and began to remove some things. "I don't know what all of them mean, but there's a letter for you that should help."

Romany began to place the items on the table. A copy of _Samurai Cat Goes to Hell_, a manilla envelope, a swimming cap, and a picture of the two of them were present when all was said and done. The picture was from Stamford Bridge the day that he'd taken her to see Chelsea play. She didn't even try not to cry, but she managed to not break down completely.

"This is the letter." Romany picked up the envelope. "But it also contains the paperwork for the trust that Pete left for you."

Kitty blinked back the tears in dawning confusion.

"I don't understand. Pete left me money?"

"Quite a bit of it. In fact, all told, he left you somewhere around two hundred thousand American dollars."

"What?" Kitty couldn't believe it. "Why on Earth would he do that?"

"Here." Romany handed her the envelope. "Apparently, according to the will, the letter explains that, as well." Romany's eyes softened. "I'm going to go now. You should be allowed to be alone with this, and my flight leaves in four hours." She stood suddenly, and Kitty placed a hand on her arm.

"I... Are you sure you need to leave?"

"I'm afraid so. Someone has to look after Harold, now." She rolled her eyes and gathered the attache case. Kitty stood, too, walking with Romany into the foyer where she hugged her again.

"Thank you, Romany. Really. Thank you."

"But of course." Romany smiled gently. "My brother cared for you a great deal, Kitty. Take care of yourself."

"You, too."

Kitty watched Romany's taxi disappear down the driveway and out of sight before walking back in to the library. The items were still sitting on the table. She picked up the envelope, first. The handwriting inside brought the familiar prick of tears to her eyes.

_Pryde,_

_To start with a cliché, if you're reading this, then I'm off to that Intelligence Agency in the sky. I just need for you to have a few things, in that case._

_You're probably wondering about the money. Well, I've always thought it was sad that you never went to university. You're smart, Pryde. Brilliant, even. Do not let the Yes-Men convince you that you are only good for fighting their battles. I know they've got you pretty much taught that your duty is only to them, but you've a duty to yourself, as well. _

_So, take the money and go to school. Get a degree to prove to the world that you're the brilliant Goddess of Computing that we all know you are. _

_Or, take the money, buy a new computer set-up. Take you and your boyfriend on a vacation or something. It doesn't really matter to me. You're just the closest thing to family I've really got, apart from Romany, and I didn't really care about anything else enough to give the money to them. It's not as if there's an old spies home, innit?_

_The book is one that we bought on our trip to visit the Yes-Men. It always made me think of you on some level, and I wanted you to have it. _

_The bathing cap is MacTaggert's. Still made me laugh, even after everything. I hope you remember why I'm giving it to you. If not, feel free to give it to starving children in India who have no bathing caps to speak of._

_As for the picture, it's always been one of my favourites of you, and I thought you should have it, now, even if Chelsea does still suck._

_I really do hope that you're happy, Kitty. _

_Always,_

_Pete Wisdom_

A month laster, Kitty got accepted to University of Chicago. She told Logan that she had a duty to herself, as well. He told her that he'd always wondered when she'd figure that out. She didn't have the heart to tell him that she didn't.


End file.
